Finding My Way
by kaiba3
Summary: She wasn't accepted, and her only friend made it sound like he didn't care what happened to her. What will she do? Where will she go? Will she follow her dreams... and her heart?
1. Introductory Chapter

No one had heard her name called from the list of students waiting to be sorted. But there  
  
it was: Miakoda. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, for she was both brave and cunning,  
  
wise and powerful, descended from the Bedonkohe and Nednai Apaches. Her name meant "power   
  
of the moon" to her people. But here, at school, she was nothing, nobody. She was in line  
  
to be the first female chief and medicine woman, but instead she had to go this school: Hogwarts.  
  
She was also descended from the greatest Apache the world had ever seen: Geronimo.  
  
Geronimo had had three children and one wife that he knew of, but there was a fourth child, his  
  
first child, who had been born while he was a away at war. This child was Miakoda's great-grandmother.  
  
Miakoda traveled between the Nednai tribe and the Bedonkohe tribe, but mostly stayed   
  
with the Bedonkohes. The Nednais lived in Mexico, and the Bedonkohes lived in New Mexico.  
  
She didn't want to go to an American wizarding school. She knew she was a wizard, because   
  
both the Nedai tribe and the Bedonkohe tribe were wizards or witches. Americans were unkind  
  
and unreliabe, so if she had to go anywhere, she wanted to go to a school where she knew she   
  
would be accepted. But even here, at Hogwarts, she was not accepted, ecxept by two people:  
  
Draco Malfoy and her cousin Takoda. So, she mostly went by her Apache ways. She could blend into   
  
the shadows or the crowds, run fast for miles without losing her breath   
  
  
  
Miakoda was the strongest, bravest, fastest, everything. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team   
  
as a chaser, and in her spare time she helped Hagrid with his gamekeeping duties. But the only thing she   
  
wanted was a friend, and she prayed that Usen would give her one. 


	2. Best Friends

During her seven years at Hogwarts, Miakoda had made one friend. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco and Miakoda did everything together: buddied up in classes, walked, talked, everything. The   
  
Slytherins loved Draco, pretty much worshipped him and everything he did. But no one paid attention  
  
to Miakoda except Draco and a few teachers. But normally, they were their own division, and nothing  
  
could tear them apart.   
  
One day, Miakoda was contemplating a paticular question, one she had to know the answer  
  
to. So, she decided to ask Draco for a little help.   
  
"Dray? Why don't people notice me? It's like I'm not even there."  
  
Draco has the answer as soon as Miakoda was done asking the question. "Mia, they do not  
  
really see you there. You're just like part of the crowd, or a painting that people don't care about."  
  
Miakoda contemplated this answer in her head. THe sun was setting and the sky burned  
  
Miakoda and Draco both set off for the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the portrait of  
  
the fat lady, Draco said good night to Miakoda and strode off towards his own head boy quarters.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Mia," he said as her disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Miakoda told the fat lady the password and proceeded into her dormitory, aware that no one  
  
noticed her, and glad of it too  
  
"Thank you Usen, for your kindness," she whispered, before proceeding up the stair and into  
  
her four poster bed.   
  
* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *  
  
Draco walked absentmindedly to the dungeons. He was walking down a corridor that lead to the  
  
Slythering common room, when he suddenly turned and muttered a password to a stone gargoyle. He proceeded  
  
down the corridor that lead to his quarters.  
  
When he reached the end of the hall, he said "Oliander" and walked into his dimly lit room.  
  
It was accomodated with a large bed, a sofa, recliner, and a desk and wooden chair. The bed had a   
  
green comforter and black and silver pillow cases.   
  
  
  
The walls had once been green, but Draco had changed them to plain white. The cieling, like  
  
in the Great Hall, was charmed to look like the skiy. On the walls, Draco had hung pictures and poetry.  
  
Draco walked over to his bed and sat on his knees on his pillows. He was looking at a   
  
painting on the wall. It was a field with wild buffalo. There was a strem, and in the background the  
  
sun was setting behind the mountain's silhouette.   
  
Draco took it all in, then turned to the poem that hung beside it. He read:  
  
"Home"  
  
Home is where I'd like to be,  
  
When I'm home I'm always free.  
  
When I'm home I watch the buffalo graze,  
  
Or sit in the morning's haze.   
  
Watch the trees grow,   
  
And always know,   
  
That this is home.   
  
In this world I can see,  
  
The differences between you and me.  
  
Summer gold and  
  
Greenest grass.  
  
I wish that all of it could last.  
  
Here in this lonely place,  
  
I always vanish without a trace.   
  
But there's one place where I can hide,  
  
And that place is in your eyes.  
  
In your eyes I can see,  
  
All the grass, riveres, and trees.   
  
The mountain's silhouette against the sky.  
  
In your eyes I see you and I.  
  
In your eyes is where I want to go,  
  
In your eyes I'm always home.  
  
Draco read it over and over again. He loved the way it had been written. Every bit of it he  
  
loved. He finally toare his eyes away from the poem and got up to look at the other pictures.   
  
He looked at a picture of an Apache village. Another, a field of lilacs and olianders, snapdragons,  
  
daisies, chrysanthemums and hiacynths. He moved on to a muggle picture Draco had requested be taken.   
  
It was a picture of Miakoda, and this way she would never leave, like in wizarding pictures.   
  
He scanned over the rest of them, then walked to his bed. He took off his robes, pulled his t-shirt  
  
off, then laid down thinking of a pair of certain brown eyes.   
  
* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *  
  
Miakoda sang a slow Apache song to comfort herself from her nightmare.  
  
"Why does the sun shine?   
  
Reflecting the moon, chimes  
  
the bird of tjhe night.  
  
Tonight, I'll find my way.  
  
Tonight, I'll fly away."  
  
She thought about her nightmare for a moment. Why was she scared of some silly dream?   
  
She was a brave Apache warrior, soon to be first female chief and medicine woman. She decided  
  
to go somewhere. Miakoda got off her bed, cast an invisibility charm on herself, and snuck down   
  
to the dungeons.  
  
* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *  
  
Draco awoke from a deep sleep with a brown eyed, black haired girl leaning over him. He  
  
rubber his eyes and yawned.   
  
  
  
"Mia? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Draco asked all at once.  
  
"I had a bad dream," Miakoda mumbled.  
  
"Sit down, Mia," Miakoda sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Care to share?" he asked.  
  
Miakoda looked around and then told Draco all about her dream. It took some time to tell   
  
because of Miakoda's stuttering and yawning. When she was done, Draco had pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You know I would never do that to you. You're my best friend," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Miakoda nodded against Draco's chest. "Thank you." She got up to go back to the Gryffindor  
  
common room, but Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.   
  
"It's Friday night. No class tomorrow. Why don't you just stay here?" Draco said.  
  
Miakoda shrugged, then walked to the couch and laid down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Going to sleep," Miakoda mumbled.   
  
"Not on that thing, and not in those clothes," Draco said, "You'll get VERY uncomfortable."   
  
Draco walked to his trunk and pulled out a black t-shirt and black lounge pants. (A/N: Yes, Draco  
  
Malfoy has LOUNGE pants.) "Here. Weat these." He threw them at Miakoda. She caught them, then looked  
  
around for a place to dress. There was none.  
  
"Turn around," she said.  
  
  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Draco said mischeviously. Miakoda glared, then shrugged. She turned  
  
around and got dressed.  
  
When she turned back around, Draco's mouth was hanging open. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he shouted,  
  
"I WAS ONLY JOKING!!"   
  
"Fine! If you don't want me here I'll go!" she shouted. She opened the door and ran out, skrinking into   
  
shadows. She stopped and pressed herself against the wall.  
  
"Mia! I didn't mean it!" Draco shouted. His figure appeared a little way down the hall. "Lumos."  
  
A small glow of light appeared at the end of his wand.  
  
Miakoda snuck out of her spot and snuck behind him. She was seven inches shorter than his 6' 1".   
  
Slowly, she pulled out her wand, but had it to his back faster than a jackrabbit. "Prove it!"  
  
Draco whirled around. "Nox." Everything was dark. He wrapped his arms around Miakoda and drew her  
  
into a tight embrace. "You know I didn't mean it," he said, then lead her back to his room.  
  
When they were there she rounded on him again, still pointing her wand at him. She searched his eyes, but  
  
found nothing in his silvery orbs but love and trust. She lowered her wand. "I'm sorry." she said. Draco  
  
placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It's alright Mia. I understand." He walked to the bed and laid down. Miakoda did the same, but on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Sleeping," was her only word of reply.   
  
"Well, my sleeping beauty, what did I say about sleeping on the couch?" he said.   
  
"Absolutely nothing I would care about," she mumbled. Draco was annoyed. He stood up and walked  
  
to the couch to sit down. "Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"I don't make a point of listening to arrodant prats," she said. Now Draco was REALLY annoyed.   
  
He stood up, taking a pillow with him. He walked over to where Miakoda's head rested on a silver  
  
pillow. THWACK!!! Draco had hit Miakoda over the head with a pillow. Then he picked her up.   
  
She was thrashing around in his arms, but he carried her to the bud and laid her down. She stared at   
  
him with narrowed eyes. He laid down next to her. Soon, she becamse less angry. She snuggled up close to him.   
  
He listened as her breathing slowed. Soon, he, too, fell asleep. 


	3. A Few Tears

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" a loud snooty voice yelled. Draco bolted out of bed,  
  
his wand pointed at Pansy Parkinson't heart. "You didn't show up after patrol duties so you could  
  
sleep with a foreign mudblood?! You were supposed to meet me when you were done!"  
  
"I was not supposed to meet you! I don't even like you! And if you call her a foreign   
  
mudblood again... I'll kill you with my bare hands," Draco snarled.  
  
"But Drakie..." Pansy began.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Draco grabbed Pansy by the collar of her robes, pulled her to the door, and   
  
threw her out.  
  
Miakoda yawned and stretched. "What was that about Dray?"  
  
"Nothing, Mia. Just stupid Parkinson. Go back to sleep." Draco laid back down, wrapping his   
  
arms around her, thinking how easily she fit into his embrace. "I CAN'T THINK THAT! SHE'S MY BEST  
  
FRIEND!" he thought.  
  
"Dray?" Draco snapped back from his thoughts. "Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking, and I don't think they'll let me be a warrior, a cheif, or a medicine-woman,"  
  
Miakoda said.  
  
"And why is that?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Because I have a best friend. In order to be a warrior, your body must be your best friend.  
  
You must depend on your body to help, not a best friend. And I don't want to give you up Draco."  
  
Draco thought, "Does she really need me that much?"  
  
"I see, well, it is more important to be with your tribe than with me. They need you, and if you  
  
go, I'll move on," he said.  
  
Miakoda listened carefully, unaware that her eyes were filling with hot tears. She shot  
  
out of the bed, to the door, through the passageway, and into the corridor. She ran until she reached  
  
the Great Hall, where she sat in an empty seat as far away from the dors as possible.  
  
A few minutes later Draco burst in. He scanned the table. Finally, he saw her, sitting alone  
  
in a dark corner, crying. He walked over to her and sat down, putting his arms around her in a caring way.  
  
"Apache chiefs aren't supposed to cry," he said.  
  
She glared at him. "What would you know?!"  
  
"I know that they wouldn't, from everything you have told me. Please don't cry, Mia," he said.  
  
He looked up at the enchanted cieling. It was beginning to get cloudy, and soon it would rain.  
  
"Do you not care, Draco Malfoy?" Mia asked, looking into his eyes. "If you don't, then I've got   
  
nobody."  
  
Draco pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I care with all my heart."  
  
A shadow fell over them. "No matter how romantic your discussion may be, it is against the rules  
  
to have in your arms, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But Professor McGonagall, I was only helping her, comforting her," Draco rebelled.  
  
"That's sweet, Mr. Malfoy, but leave it to the Gryffindors."  
  
"I'm the only one she's got!" he shouted. The whole room was quiet and staring at Draco.  
  
"I see, well then, come to my offics and will discuss this," Professor McGonagall said, and  
  
swept off to her offics with Draco and Miakoda following. When they arrived in her ofics, they sat.  
  
"Take a biscuit," Professor McGonagall said, motioning to a tin on the table. "Now, we need  
  
to discuss this issue. Why are you, Mr. Malfoy, a Slytherin, saying you are the only one who cares  
  
for this young lady?"  
  
"Because he is," Miakoda said in a small voice.  
  
"And you do not have family?"   
  
"I do..." Miakoda said. Professor McGonnagall nodded. "... They are all wizards. I am the most  
  
powerful in the tribe, wizard, warrior, and playmate. But I have a best friend, and in a tribe, warriors  
  
are not permitted to have friends. And I don't want to give up mine."  
  
"I will speak to the Headmaster. Now, go back to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
Miakoda and Draco walked back to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. Have you seen Neville's toad? It's gone off again?"  
  
Miakoda shook her head. Hermione stuck out her hand to shake. Miakoda took it. Hermione  
  
sat on the couch by Miakoda.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Miakoda."  
  
"If you're in Gryffindor, how come I've never seen you the whole seven years?"  
  
"I have my ways of disappearing," Miakoda said, giving the classic Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Like an invisibility cloak? Harry's got one of those."  
  
"No. I can go about disappearing without magic. I am a great Indian warrior. I bring good  
  
luck to my family."  
  
Hermione was very confused. "You mean you're an Indian? Then you must live in America! I wish I   
  
lived there. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Miakoda's eyes narrowed. "White men take our lands every chance they can. My tribes are the only  
  
ones who go by the old ways and don't live on reservations like white men"  
  
Hermione was surprised. "You... you don't like America?"  
  
Miakoda balled her fists. "If the Americans would just leave us alone it would be more enjoyable."  
  
Two boys, one tall with fiery red hair and freckles, the other with jet black hair and glasses, came   
  
to siton either side of Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys. This is Miakoda," Hermione said, gesturing towards Miakoda.  
  
"Hi. My name's Harry." The boy with black hair and glasses stuck out his hand to shake. Miakoda nodded.  
  
"Ron. Ron Weasley," the boy with flaming red hair said. Miakoda also nodded at him. "Hey... aren't  
  
you that girl that hangs out with that scum Malfoy?"   
  
Miakoda's eyes narrowed. If she had her bow and arrows he would have been dead in a split second.   
  
"So what id I do! He's my only friend!" she hissed. She lowerd her voice to a dangerous whisper. "And if you   
  
ever insult him again, I will make sure you are dead." She stalked out of the room to her bed.  
  
Hermione was giving him a stern look.  
  
"What did I say?!" 


	4. Disappearances

Hey!!! Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in such a long time. I almost   
  
forgot about this story. Well... here you go. I might change the rating   
  
in the future... depends on if my mind is bad or not ( ;-p)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter character, Harry Potter books,   
  
merchandise... I don't own J. K. Rowling... but I do own this plot line...   
  
and the Native Americans is this fic.  
  
Well... all except Geronimo. And the truth about Geronimo is that he   
  
only had 3 children and 1 wife but they were killed by Mexicans... or   
  
was it Americans... one or the other... well... on with the story...  
  
=-= =-= =-= =-= =-= =-=  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Miakoda, come with me please," Professor   
  
McGonagall said the next morning at breakfast. Draco and Miakoda fot up from   
  
their breakfast and followed McGonagall to her office.  
  
"I wonder where they're going with McGonagall," Hermione said. Harry   
  
and Ron just shrugged.  
  
"I have arranged for Ms. Miakoda to switch schools. She will be going   
  
to a school in Maine."  
  
Miakoda's eyes narrowed. "I will not go."  
  
McGonagall was not surprised. "The arrangements are already in place.   
  
You will be leaving at the end of the week.,"  
  
"You can't . . . you can't take me away. L-L-Last night I started   
  
making new friends. Draco's my best friend. I need him You wouldn't take   
  
that away from me, would you?" Miakoda said, tears welling up in her   
  
eyes.  
  
"You can't take her away from me! You can't!" Draco pulled out his   
  
wand and pointed it at McGonagall. "Both of us go, or both of us stay."  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, you're over reacti..." but Professor McGonagall never   
  
finished. Miakoda had gotten out of her chair, dashed towards the ledge   
  
and lunged out. Draco followed. Professor McGonagall ran to the window   
  
just in time to see a golden eagle and a rough-legged hawk flying away   
  
into the sun.  
  
"Miakoda and Malfoy never came out of McGonagall's office," Hermione   
  
said at Defense Against the Dark Arts time. This year, their teacher was   
  
a rather odd mad who wanted all his students to call him "King Vulture"   
  
instead of Professor Alewife.  
  
"Who cares, I mean . . . about Malfoy andway. After all he's done to   
  
us . . . oh how I'd like to see what happened to them," Ron whispered, a   
  
dreamy grin on his face.  
  
"Mr Weasley?" Ron snapped back to reality. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I would like you to tell me the difference between a King Vulture and   
  
an Alewife."  
  
"Um . . . one's a loony and one's a professor?"   
  
"Righto you are! Five points for Gryffindor. But who can tell me what   
  
they really are?" Alewife said. "Ms. Granger?"  
  
"A King Vulture is a large bird that preys upon carcases of other   
  
animals and an alewife is a fish."  
  
"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
When DADA was over, there was still no sign of Malfoy or Miakoda.  
  
"Where do you think the went?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron shrugged and Hermione was too busy drooling at the back of Blaise   
  
Zabini's head to notice.  
  
The hawk and the eagle flew silently, but extremely close. The hawk   
  
looked down, looked at the eagle, then flew towards the ground. When they   
  
landed, they stood up and brushed off their clothes.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?! We're going to be expelled! We'll have   
  
out wands snapped!!!" Draco's hysterical voice rang out. Miakoda walked   
  
towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"We need to go. We will go to my house in the country," Draco said,   
  
taking Miakoda's hands in his," We will be all alone. Not even mother to   
  
bother us." He kissed Miakoda's palm. Then, he turned into a great   
  
eagle and flew off, a hawk on his tail.  
  
"Albus! Draco Malfoy and the Indian girl have run away!" McGonagall   
  
said, bursting through the oak doors that lead into Professor   
  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I do believe she had a name, Minerve," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Yes, Albus, but we must find them!'  
  
"I am aware of some of the where abouts of Malfoy manors. The rest are   
  
hidden, no doubt to keep muggles out, very close to the way Hogwarts is   
  
hidden."  
  
"Albus, what are we to do?!" Minerva shouted.  
  
"There is no need to yell, Minerva. I will do everything in my power   
  
to find them, but, I also think that we should give them some time."  
  
"You are probably right, Albus. We shall give them some time. I shall   
  
inform Severus," McGonagall said, and strode out of the room.  
  
Miakoda and Draco flew over mountains, fields, forests, and rivers   
  
until they came to a ramshackle house with a "Caution! Keep out!" sigh   
  
hanging crooked on the splintered door.  
  
"We shouldn't go in there," Miakoda said, as Draco walked to open the   
  
door.  
  
Draco looked at her, a mischevious grin on his face and an odd twinkle   
  
in his eyes. He walked back to where she stood. "Close your eyes," he   
  
whispered, taking her hand. She did, and let him lead her into the   
  
house. Draco let go of her hand, but on instinct, Miakoda kept her eyes   
  
closed. "You can open your eyes now," Draco said. She opened her eyes and   
  
looked around.  
  
"Wow," was all she said before walking back out the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called after her, getting off of the   
  
couch and following her outside.  
  
"It feels more right for me to be outside," Miakoda said, inhaling the   
  
fresh air.  
  
Draco took her hand again. "Follow me," he said. He took her into the   
  
forest and let her look at the surroundings. Finally, they came upon a   
  
clearing with a clear shimmering lake.  
  
"Hold on," Miakoda said. She closed her eyes and tilted her head   
  
towards the sky. She was being lifted from the ground by invisible hands,   
  
clouds were surround her body, and soon she disappeared completely.  
  
"Mia?! Mia!" Draco yelled. As he called her name, the clouds began   
  
to part. He watched in awe as a form appeared out of the clouds.   
  
"Mia?" Draco whispered. The figure lowered until its feet touched the   
  
ground. It's eyes opened. Sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Miakoda? Is it really...?" Draco started. the blue-eyed wonder   
  
shook out its hair. Long, black, straight hair fell across her back. She   
  
was wearing a buckskin dress that came to her knees. No shoes. There   
  
was a white daisy tucked behind one of her ears. On her head was a daisy   
  
chain.  
  
"Miakoda," Draco whispered. He cupped her chin in his hand, making   
  
her eyes meet his. "What happened? Your eyes.."  
  
"They are my real eyes, and this is the real me, the me that I've   
  
kept from you all these years. Forgive me?" Miakoda whispered.  
  
"Anything for you. You're... so... "Draco was entranced in her   
  
eyes. He finally realized what he was saying and looked away before he   
  
could get the last word out.  
  
"Draco? What were you going to say?" Miakoda asked.  
  
"I . . . say . . . it's just . . . nothing," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, if it doesn't matter, then," Miakoda ran towards the lake and   
  
dove headfirst. The water ran over her body, and she melted, like ice in   
  
the sun.  
  
Draco ran to the edge and searched for her, but there was no sign of   
  
her. He had no choice. He took off his shirt and dove in after Miakoda.   
  
He turned around and around, searching for her. He was running out of   
  
breath. He swam towards the surface. He looked around, and to his   
  
surpise he saw a neireid, a water nymph. It looked, and dove under. He   
  
searched for it but something else caught his eye. A shape in the water was   
  
rising out, it was water, it swam towards him and wrapped it's arms   
  
around his neck. It spun him around a couple time, like it was slow   
  
dancing. Draco felt like he was drowning and if he didn't do anything about it   
  
he would be dead in seconds. So, with all his might, he slapped the   
  
water spirit, and to his surprise his hand didn't go through the water.   
  
The spirit's eyes widened and Draco thought he saw a tear roll down its   
  
cheek before it dissolved.   
  
"Miakoda?" Draco called before diving back under the water to search   
  
for her. He was near the bottom when he looked up and saw Miakoda's legs   
  
climbing out of the lake. He swam back to the surface just in time to   
  
see her running into the forest, the grass dying every step she took.   
  
"Mia!" Draco shouted, dragging his legs out of the water and after   
  
her. She turned her face to look at him long enough for him to see a hand   
  
mark on her face, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, with a   
  
flash of light, she was gone.


End file.
